Heather- After Total Drama Island
Overview ﻿It's been a day since Total Drama Island has been over, and Heather arrives back to her home with a shaved head. Heather's life is a nightmare, and this story focous on her life after Total Drama Island's season finale. Chapters Chapter One- Being Bald Has Consequences.﻿ I awoke, with my head hurting because of me sleeping on the floor. There's going to be a second season of Total Drama, ''I both disliked and liked the idea of it. One, I get to be more popular. And two, I'm bald. How can I be on the second season of ''Total Drama bald? No one will like me if I'm just wearing my wig the whole entire season, though all I really want is the money. I looked to the side, my wig on the floor. I got up and picked it up, then I dusted it off and I putted it on. I adjusted it so I could be comfortable. I walked outside, ready for another day of my family. " Hey, Baldy!" My annoying little brother said," how'd you sleep tonight?" He snickered. " Like a baby." I said sarcastically. " Yeah, because you are one!" He said, with a horrible comeback. " Whatever," I said, I went into the kitchen and served myself cereal. My brother came into the kitchen, with my parents. Next, came my sister, who ignored everyone and took her breakfast to her room. After breakfast, I went back to my room to change. I decided to take a shower instead, so I grabbed a towel and entered. When, I just entered my brother knocked on the door like a mad man, " I gotta go pee!" " Pee your pants!" I yelled back. " But, I really, really, really, need to pee," he said unconvincingly. " Like I said before, pee your pants!" I said annoyed already. " Fine, I'll just pee on your clothes," he said with a smirk. His footsteps faded, and by then I knew he was telling the truth. " Gr, I'll deal with him later." After my shower, I stepped into my room, a stench flooded the room. " No,no,no!" I tiptoed across my room to my drawer, I didn't want to step on anything that got peed on. I looked at my clothes that I put on top of my drawer, it was wet and stinky. " I'm gonna kill you!" My brother was sleeping on the couch, mouth wide open. He was in the perfect position for a prank. Since, he hates ketchup I went to the kitchen, opened the refridgerator, grabbed a bottle of ketchup, and went back to the living room. I opened the bottle and squeezed the bottle, ketchup falling into my little brother's mouth. His eyes opened quickly, tasted the ketchup, and threw up all over the rug. I quickly sneeked back to my room. I closed the door shut, and heard screaming and crying. My lips curled into a smirk, I was triumphant. After, what seemed like hours, the commotion stopped. I heard a door closing in the distance, I guessed my brother went into his room. I opened the door quietly, and tiptoed to the bathroom. Before, I got there my mom's voice spoke, " Heather, I know what you did." " What did I do?" I said, in my most innocent voice. " Don't play innocent with me," my mom said fiercely. " You made your little brother drink ketchup." " Uh, no I didn't!" I said nervously. " Are you sure, 'cause I saw a strand of your wig on the floor." " Someone's framing me!" " Really, then why did your little brother tell me that he saw you ''when he woke up." " He's lieing, you know he lies all the time." " Until, you prove that you didn't do it. You're grounded." I gasped, my mom won this round but next time I'll win. I needed to find a way to 'prove' my innocence. I thought for a while, and I finally found the perfect plan. A plan that my sister will never forget for the rest of her life. Chapter Two- The Plan. I crept into my sister's room, luckily she was asleep. I went back to my room, grabbed my wig, and crept back into my sister's room. I smirked and thought," It's time." I put the wig on the floor. I got another idea to put the ketchup bottle on her hands, so I did it. She mumbled, and she was still asleep. I then went to my brother's room, he was playing video games so I couldn't finish the rest of my plan. I waited outside his room until I heard snoring. I went back into his room, grabbed a picture that I made of my sister puting the ketchup inside his mouth, I taped the picture above his eyes. The plan will now be in action... in three.... two... one. I grabbed a pan from the kitchen, went into the hallway dropped the pan on floor. ''Cling! Clank! I rushed into my room, closed the door, and pretended to sleep. I heard some frightened sreams, and some banging. Might've been one of my siblings. I heard my brother scream, " It was you!" Then it seemed like I went half deaf, because all I heard was mufflings. I got up, slightly opened the door, and peeked out. I knew everything went muffled, all the doors was closed except mine, of course. I gently opened the door, and walked out. I walked towards one of the closed doors quietly, not daring to make a noise. I put my sweaty hand on the handle of the door. I turned it very slowly, I opened it slightly and peeked inside. I reliefly sighed, knowing the room was empty. I walked towards the other room, the only room left. I grabbed handle and turned. For some strange reason, it was quiet. I poked my head in, seeing nothing. Did they leave? ''I thought. Then, I walked in the room. Sheets on the floor, ripped. Windows broken, pillows torn, glass shatered on the floor, jewelry spreaded all over the room, and Damien on the floor with a broken nose and bleeding from his face, arms, and knees. I gasped, for the first time in my life I was being sympathetic towards my brother. I rushed to his side, I picked up his head. " What happened?" Damien coughed out blood," Why do you care?" He snicked weakly. " Because, idiot, your my brother and whatever you do that irritates me SO much. I er, still love you." I said that last part in a quiet voice. " What was the last part?" He partly smiled. " Nothing." I said slightly blushing, and embarrassed. " Come on, I won't tell." Damien winked. " Yeah you will, you little brat!" I spatted. " I promise!" He hold out his pinky, but the other was behind his back. " Hold out your other hand," I said annoyed. " Fine." He scowled, and showed his hand. " Thank you." We pinky promised, and told him that I still loved him even though he is very annoying. He seemed to gotten better since the first time I saw him. " So, what happened to Mom and Dad?" " I don't know, all I saw is this man covered in black and then I blacked out." " Oh, well we need to call the police." " But, they scare me!" Damien said with real fear. " Too bad." I walked to the telephone and dialed 9-1-1. " 9-1-1, what is your emergency?" said a lady. " My parents got kidnapped by a-" I was interrupted by Damien. " What about our sister?" " I don't care about her." " Excuse me?" the lady spoke loudly into the phone. " My parents, and sister got kidnapped by a man." " Can you describe him?" " Uh, he was wearing black. Just black." " Okay, we'll try as hard as we can to cathch him." The phone went to a ''Beep and I hanged up. " So?" Damien asked me. " Apparently, theyr'e going to try 'hard.'" I told him. "Oh." I walked back into my sister's room looked around again at the disastrious room. I sighed and closed the door and I slowly walked to the living room, thinking throught what just had happened. I sat down, closed my eyes and fell asleep immediantly. I dreamt about the man killing my family slowly so they can feel all the pain before they die. Then, when he was finished, he pointed his knife toward me. I couldn't move, like I was paralyzed. He stabbed me in the chest, pain swooshed all over my body like a tornado. He kept on stabbing me, then everything went pitch black. I woke up, I was sweating all over, my brother looked scared like a he was about to die," What happened!?" He screamed. " I-I-t was just a nightmare, no worries." I was shaking like crazy now. " Okay," he sat in relief. Now, we need to find my parent... and sister. I got up, looked to my brother and said confidently," We're going to find our parents." " And sister," he added. " Yeah, her." I rolled my eyes," Now, let's go!" I grabbed my brother's hand and whooshed outside. First, I went to the police station and asked about my parents and sister then I ran back out, my brother slowly following me. I looked around for any signs of anything suspicious. I abruntly stopped because I saw this abandoned warehouse on my left. I looked at it for a long time, trying to see anything black or anything that looked like the rest of my family. My brother bumped into me, instead of me falling down he fell down instead. I ignored him, and continue to look at the broken warehouse. I decided to go in, so I walked down the lane to the door," Hey! What are you doing!?" Damien yelled but was too scared to come after me. I was grabbed the knob and turned it, the door creaked. And I saw someone I never wanted to see again until I died.... and it was the man in black. Chapter Three- The Warehouse. The Man In Black walked slowly towards us. His lips curled into a deadly smile and said," Hello, nice to see you." He came closer, we backed away," Aw, come on don't be afraid," he paused for a moment and continued," I know where your parents are." " Of course you do, your the one who kidnapped them!" I said as fiercely as I could. " Yeah, I know." he barked at me, " but, I'll tell you where they are." " Why?" I said suspiciously. My brother said nothing the whole time, because he was too scared to do anything. " Because..." He grabbed his mask and unrevealed himself. His hair was black with some gray sprinkled all over, and it was Chris. " Your... CHRIS!?" " Yep." "McClean!?" " Again, yep." " What are you doing stalking me!?" " Um, no." Chris said looking annoyed by me," I'm just here to remind you of the next season of Total! Drama-" " ''Yeah, I know." I said, both of us annoyed by each other. " Anyways, we didn't actually kidnap your family." " Then, why was my little brother bleeding real blood!?" " Oh... uh, because he got hurt...?" Chris said, trying to come up with an excuse," anyways, they're behind that closet over there." He pointed at the worn out closet. I sighed, and walked to the closet. Damien didn't move, and I noticed he peed his pants. " Damien, come over here." " Come on little boy, don't be afraid." Chris said with a smile. It seemed like Damien thought Chris was the devil because he just screamed and ran off. " Mom, Dad?... Sis." I said but Chris said something that made me turn. What he said was this:" Well, I gotta go this building is gonna crush you because it's cracking like crazy. So, bye!" I let out a scream of terror and opened the closet, I saw my sister, mom, and dad tied up. Then, everything went black and I couldn't remember a thing. My eyes opened, the building was crumbled. My mom was the only one in sight, I didn't know where the rest was. I crawled towards her, when I got to her I untied her. She was knocked out, I tried to get up but I fell. I couldn't feel my left ankle, I shaked my mom back and forth but she didn't budge. I looked to the right, seeing Chris with a devious smile. " Mom," I pushed her back and forth again," are you okay?" She groaned and her eyes opened. I was reliefed that she was okay. " Heather?" she got up, and standed. " Mom, you can get up?" " Yeah, can't you?" she was anxious, I could tell by her expression of her face. " No, my left ankle hurts. I think it might be broken," I said studying my ankle, then I looked back at my mom who looked even more worried," Mom, it's okay. At least it doesn't hurt anymore." My mom ran to my side and helped me up and she said," do you know where your dad, sister, and brother is?" " Well, Damien ran off somewhere. For both of them, I have no idea." I said, now trying to look for Chris who seemed to have disappeared. " We need to find them, first. Then, we'll get you to the hospital, okay," I rolled my eyes," m'kay." I digged out all the debris around me and found nothing but a dirty, red ball. My mom was searching all over the place, one second she was in front of me next thing I knew she was on the side. She let out a yelp of excitement so my eyes wondered around then I turned my head and saw my mom and dad. Then, a girl came out behind my dad. " I found them!" she exclaimed," they're both okay." " Great to know that," I muttered to myself. " Now, let's take you to the hosp-" my mom interrupted by my dad. " What happened to Heather!?" " Oh, she just injured her ankle." she explained to him. " Oh, oh. Okay," my dad calmed down," let's go to the hospital!" He ran to my side, picked me up and carried me to the nearest building. " Is this the hospital?" He checked, and nodded his head "no." My mom and sister were slowly following us, well they appeared to be slow from my dad running at his top speed. We finally reached the hospital, and from the x-ray they gave me I sprained my ankle so it was pretty okay to me. My dad and mom freaked out, my sister snickered at the fact of me being "handicapped." We now had to find Damien who was lost in the city. I had to walk in crutches for a week, so I had to get use to it now. We wondered around the city for what seemed like hours. We then decided that Damien might be at our house so we headed that way, and our house was the last place we looked because like we though he was there. He was curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth, and was crying," hey doofus, we're here." I said. " Oh- My- Gosh! I found you!" He got up hugged everyone, eyes red from crying too much. " You mean, ''we found you." I corrected him. All of us went to my sister's room and looked at the broken window, but my sister wasn't looking at the window she was searching for something, her diary I guessed since she took it almost everywhere she went. My dad called someone to fix the window, they told him that they'll start fixing it in a hour. My mom started making dinner, my brother went a little paronoid ever since we found him. My sister kept on searching for her diary. And I was staring outside from the front door. I saw something, an animal of some sort. Then, I saw something white I didn't know what it was so I got up and took a few steps. I figured out that it was Bruiser, my ex-lost cat. Chapter Four- Bruiser: The Worst Cat In The World. I ran up to Bruiser, curled him into my arms, and he purred with satisfaction. I went back into my house and shut the door. I let Bruiser down, and ordered him not to get lost again, like he'll ever do that. I sat on the couch and Bruiser came up to me, he then scratched my leg and fell asleep on my lap. I winced and pushed Bruiser off me,"Get off me you lazy cat!" He screeched, and walked away slowly. A few minutes later, Bruiser came back to me and went on my lap again. Instead of falling asleep on my lap he started to make this chocking sound. I realized that he was releasing a hairball. I didn't have time to react, he spat out a hairball on my lap and he proudly walked away, with his chest high in the air. I got up and screamed on the top of my lungs, I heard a glass crack. I also heard fast footsteps. Then, came in my dad,"What's wro-" terror covered his face. He shot daggers at Bruiser, who was cleaning himself," Bruiser, outside NOW!" Bruiser looked accomplished. I put my pants into the laundry pile, I went back to my room and slid in a fresh pair of pants. I was so angry at Bruiser I wanted to kick him. I casually walked back to the living room, sat down, and turned the TV on. I rewatched the first episode of Total Drama Island I was proud of myself the whole time. After, The Big Sleep ''episode, I fell asleep. I dreamt I was in this cramped room, covered with yellow and blue paint, the stench of fish filled the room. Then, the room expanded, the room shaked, and Bruiser came in with an evil look on his face. He opened his mouth, teeth bared out, and bit my arm. I couldn't move, like I was parlyzed. Before I knew it, he ate me. After he ate me, my vision went less vivid. I awoke, sweating from the heat. There was a blanket on me, probably it was my dad who did it. I noticed that is was dawn. I struggled to go back to sleep, I was fully awake. I stood up, and tiredly walked to the livivng room, which was next to the living room. I opened the refridgerator, the light made my eyes close, I grabbed the milk and closed the door quickly. I went to the counter, and rechieved a glass. I poured in the milk, and drank half of the glass. The milk was warm, it was freshly put into the refridgerator. I guessed it was Damien, who needed to drink milk every time he was scared which was most of the times at night. I finished the rest, I gently rest the glass on the counter. I decided to watch the sun rise, so I sat on a couch and looked out my back door, which was opened. My eyes were tired, probably had bags under my eyes. I watched the sun rise, the birds chirped. It distgusted me in ways. Then, the rain of terror woke up. A sleepy screech echoed across the house. I mutter under my breath. I hid from Bruiser by ducking under the counter. I heard his paws gently touch the rug, then I heard a ''sniff. He knew I was here, I crouched lower and quickly made my way to the back door. I opened it as silent as I could, I rolled outside, I know it was unneccesary but I HAD to do it. I camouflauged with the long grass in our backyard. I knew it was true becuase Bruiser came out and didn't notice me, that or he was just playing tricks on me. Once, Bruiser came closer to me I dashed across the grass and dove into the house I closed the door behind me. I was victorius, Bruiser was stuck outside while I was inside. I just had to hope that my mom, or sister, didn't let him back inside. I jumped on the couch, with a bag full of popcorn, turned on the TV, popped a handful of popcorn into my mouth, continued to watch the rest of the Total Drama Island ''season. Halfway through ''Phobia Factor, I heard a russling noise. I cocked my head to the left and saw white blob, I gasped, realizing that it Bruiser coming into my house from the window. I quickly paused the TV and turned it off. I threw a pillow at Bruiser, who was halfway in, the pillow distracted him for awhile. So, I ran outside again, I was sure that Bruiser was trying to find me and throw up on me again. I went through a gate, that lead me to the frontyard. I panted for awhile, then I went to get the mail, I saw a dog peeing on it, I kicked the dog he whimpered back to box which was his home. There was only one peice of mail in it, and it was addressed to me. I skim through it, I rolled my eyes, it was about Total Drama. The second season shooting starts in two days.